1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a display apparatus having the backlight assembly and a method for manufacturing the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a reduced-weight backlight assembly capable of enhancing productivity, a display apparatus having the backlight assembly and a method for manufacturing the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display “LCD” apparatus is a type of device that displays images using liquid crystal molecules. An LCD panel does not emit light by itself, but rather it receives external light for displaying an image. Generally, the LCD panel employs a backlight assembly that provides the LCD panel with the light. Backlight assemblies are classified as having either a direct-illumination type or an edge-illumination type according to a position of a lamp unit with respect to the assembly.
An LCD apparatus having the direct-illumination type includes a bottom chassis, a reflective plate, a lamp unit, a diffusion plate, a mold frame, an LCD panel and a top chassis. The bottom chassis is combined with a lower portion of the mold frame for fixing the lamp unit, maintaining a desired temperature by expelling heat generated by the lamp unit, and protecting the LCD apparatus from external impact.
LCD apparatuses have been increasing in size due, in part, to consumer demand. However, as the size of these LCD apparatuses increase, so will the size of the bottom chasses produced therefore. Thus, the weight of the bottom chassis increases in proportion to the size of apparatus. In addition, the size of press equipment for manufacturing the bottom chassis is increased in order to manufacture these larger sized bottom chasses. Particularly, when a side wall and a bottom plate of the bottom chassis are integrally manufactured, manufacturing costs for, and control over, the bottom chasses are greatly increased.